Weak
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Again, those treacherous thoughts consumed her. She didn’t want to think about it anymore. She didn’t want to think about what she seen. Over and over he cheats, and yet she still goes back. She couldn't deny him anything, because she is weak.


**Title:** Weak

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. I own the plot, that's about it.

**Summary:** Again, those treacherous thoughts consumed her. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She didn't want to think about what she seen. Over and over he cheats, and yet she still goes back. She can't deny him anything, because she is weak.

**Ship:** Sirius/Hermione

**Rating:** PG

_**WEAK**_

Again, those treacherous thoughts consumed her. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She didn't want to think about what she seen. Over and over he cheats, and yet she still goes back. She can't deny him anything, because she is weak.

Weak, because she loves him unmercifully, he is the only one she has left. But that doesn't stop him from doing what he wants. He makes promises over and over, and yet he breaks them without a second thought. She can't deny him anything, she is weak.

Promises made everyday. Promises of marriage, love, and children, but those promises are chipped of every time he cheats. Every time he is caught it's different excuse, but she sucks it all in, because she is weak.

Now, she lies in their bedroom, broken, and blotched from crying her eyes out. She has no one but him. No parents, no siblings, no friends, only him. Maybe that's why she looks past everything he did. Looks past the lies, the deceit, and the adultery he has committed on her. Even the marriage didn't stop him, he would do it again.

First time he suggest marriage, she was ecstatic, but soon she figured out it was all a ploy to make sure she stays tied to him. A poly that insured him that Hermione Jane Granger would not leave him. A binding contract that only he could break, but she can't because she is weak.

She blames herself for all of this happening to her. She believed him, believed him with all her heart, wouldn't hear anyone speaking ill of her, not even his own best friend Remus. Nope, she told him to mind his own business that she didn't want to hear it, she thought he wasn't that type of a man. She was warned, but she didn't listen because she is weak.

Remus told her again, and again. "He is a womanizer", "He doesn't love you", "He just wants someone there", "Your too young" all those phrases meant nothing to her, all she knew was that she loved him, and held him dear to her heart. Remus even confessed his love for her, but she turned him down once again. Part of her knew Remus was right, that he didn't love her nor even cared, but she always reassured herself that he may not love her now, but he will one day. She stayed, because she is weak.

After being married she thought that he would stop. That before making any rational decisions he would think about what he doing, and not live because he felt like it. She thought that he would stop sleeping around with different woman, he would stop coming home drunk, that he would stop taking all of the frustration out on her. But no, after marriage it became worse. The first couple of months went by heavenly, but soon the changes began, much like it started when they were in their relationship together.

He soon began neglecting her, even going far enough to stop speaking with her for days, yelling at her for the simplest things, and coming home late from work, giving her excuse, after excuse. Then the heavy drinking started, he soon began returning from work smelling like heavy alcohol. He would come home strip, and make her perform from him, if she would do anything wrong, he would get it else where. He even went as far as telling her that if she didn't perform adequately in sexual intercrosses', he would find it elsewhere. And she didn't leave him, because she is weak.

There is finally a knock in Grimmauld, and she hastily arose from the bed. Her eyes were puffy, her hair wild, and her cheeks bright red. He was here. She opened the door, he is outside. His perfect shaggy black hair mangled, his eyes bloodshot, his face dreadfully pale, and his stench reeked of alcohol.

She is used to seeing him like this all the time; it's usually after he sleeps with another woman. But this time there is actually something different about him, or at least she claims. There is actual remorse in the dept of his dulling grey eyes. His eyes showed a mixture of sorrow, pain, remorse, and somewhere truly hidden love. A shocked expressed filled her face. Never did she see love in his eyes, even if she caught a glimpse, she was sure it was there.

They both stood near the door, as they took in each other's expressions, both in deep thinking. Him, just wanting to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness for everything he's done, and her wanting so hard for him to ask for forgiveness one last time. A tear escaped both of their eyes. They kept their eyes glued to each other, both at loss of what to say.

He was the one to break eye contact, as he got down on both knees, and looked at her pleadingly. He, Sirius Black, was not a man who would ever be found on his knees. He didn't even propose to her on one knee. He just suggested they get married. But no, all ego aside, here was Sirius Black, on both knees, begging his wife of 5 years to stay one last time. No words left his lips, he communicated with his eyes. The intense grey eyes, boring into her passion and sorrow filled honey ones.

After what seemed like hours to them both, she knelt down beside him, and embraced him. Both absorbed in the love they now share for each other, both unwilling to let go, both wanting to hold on to this moment forever. She knew this time, all her fears are gone, this time he truly would never stray, this time, he would truly fulfill the promises that were made, this time he would love her. She knew now she did not forgive him because she was weak, she forgave him because she couldn't live without him.

_**A/N: Well, I dunno what forced me to write this. I just finished taking the Economic's regents, and was waiting for my boyfriend to pick me up in the math office, and I began to write this on my teachers laptop. So yeah, no inspiration, just wrote what I felt like. Plus I was also listening to that song by SWV - Weak. So yeah, maybe that was the inpiration for this one. Plus I read other fics where Sirius cheats on Mione and she leaves him, and I don't want Mione to leave him, so she doesn't. Okay done. Read and Review!**_


End file.
